Saving Fred
by livvyluna
Summary: Jane, and American orphan, is transported into the Harry Potter Universe when Fred Weasley wishes for the perfect person for him. Once Jane gets settled she quickly starts to realize her feelings for Fred, but she already knows what is going to happen to him, and for that fact she know ALL of the horrible thing to come. Does she just sit back and watch, or does she make some chages
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat on her trunk marveling at how she had managed to get sent back to St. Agatha's yet again.

For the last 19 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days she had been living with her new family. A lovely couple living in Chelsea (part of Manhattan, NYC), the Delacroix's had adopted her just after her 13th birthday. It was almost unheard of, a girl that age being adopted, but they had. Jane had thought it was because they were rich but wanted people to think that they were socially conscious. The whole time Jane had lived with them Mrs. Delacroix was either hosting to attending charity fundraisers. She would dress up her husband and Jane in expensive and uncomfortable clothing and make them pretend that they were a perfect happy and unconventional family.

Jane thought they must have made a mistake picking her out over some of the cuter more …compliant kids at St. Agatha's. They must have realized this too. When Jane first moved in with them they bought her a new wardrobe, one that was socially acceptable in their circle, and all the random electronics she could ever need. But it didn't matter to them and everyone else she encountered in the life she was living there still thought of her as just the orphan girl.

Jane even tried to change. When she lived at St. Agatha's she tended to fall back on her little habit of thievery. She was good at it too. She once picked the pocket of a man while at the same time convincing him that she had broken her arm and needed him to give up the cab he was about to get into. Grifting and lifting were her two favorite past times, but she wanted to change for the Delacroix's, well for Alison.

Alison, the wife, was the one who made Jane want to change, be a better person. Alison was a magical and loving woman, and she was the one that showed Jane what having a mother could be like. When Alison found a box under Jane's bed with a couple wallets and a few watches, it changed everything. Jane thought she would be sent back to St. Agatha's that night, but Alison didn't even yell. She sat down on the bed with Jane and just talked to her. They talked all night.

Alison told her that she understood why Jane stole. How it was Jane's was of taking control, taking care of herself, and how it was also her was of hiding. Alison told her that she didn't need to do that any more that she had a family to take care of her now. That they weren't ever going to let her go, how they would love her forever.

Thinking about it made Jane cry, so she didn't

Jane couldn't believe how stupid she was to think that they were different, that they would actually keep her, forever. She was even stupid enough to picture her future with them, as her parents. That was the one rule she had, never picture the future, especially not with anyone else in it.

But they had sent her back, so that didn't matter now. Nothing really mattered now. Jane could go outside and pick all the pockets she wanted and no one would care, well except for the people she stole from.

But Jane knew that that would only make her more up set. So instead she went though her return to St. Agatha's routine. She had done it six times already, this would be her seventh time. She got off her trunk and opened it up. Inside it was everything that matter most to her, and a few thing that didn't really matter. There was the box that contained the few things of her mother's that she owned, her Mac laptop (the Delacroix's had bought it for her), her blanky, some clothes and shoes, her green canvas messenger bag, her journals, a couple crap romance novels that she like for an escape, and all seven Harry Potter books, both the actual books and the audio book read by Jim Dale (She had stolen every single book).

Jane took out the first book closed her trunk and lay on top of it with her knees bent and her feet on the edge. She opened the book and read.

At this point in Jane's life she had read the Harry Potter series so many times that she never really read the books all the way though any more she skipped around, but for this particular ritual there were certain parts she read.

Harry being miserable in the beginning, sleeping under the cupboards, everyone being horrid to him. That kind of stuff

When the Hogwarts letters start popping up everywhere

Harry's birthday when Hagrid tells him he is a wizard and takes him away

When Harry meets the Weasley's, and his first time on the Hogwarts Express

Jane didn't read past that point when she was in this mood, otherwise she would start to resent Harry. He got to have a family, it wasn't his original family but if he were to die people would notice. Not Jane. If Jane were to go outside that moment and jump off the Brooklyn Bridge the only people who would notice were the few bystanders who saw it happen. She didn't have friends, a side effect of moving around, and she certainly didn't have family.

But she didn't want to die, not really. She just wanted to get old enough to be on her own legally and then she could start her life. In the mean time she read, but just she got to the part where Ron said that he hoped Hermione wasn't in his house, every thing started to get a bit blurry, and spiny, and then it all went black.

"What do you reckon this is Fred? A book about Harry Potter?"

Jane woke up to the feel of someone taking _The Philosopher's Stone_ from her hands. As the book was lifted away from her face she was greeted by the sight of two very tall and skinny ginger boys in wizard's robs, and it looked like she was in some kind of …castle? Where was there a castle in Brooklyn?

"Oh she's up. You're up." One of the gingers said.

Jane sat up on her trunk rubbing her head. She had a bit of a headache. "where the fuck am I, and who the hell are you two knock-off Weasley's?"

"You're at Hogwarts, and we're not 'knock-offs", we are real Weasley's. I'm Fred and this is by brother George, and why would there be 'knock-offs' of us?" Fred said kneeling down in front of Jane, so that their eyes met?

"Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in any of the books or movies.

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Fred asked as George led him into and abandoned classroom on the first floor.

"Okay well I was sneaking around the restricted section of the library last night and I came across something interesting." George pulled a small book out of his robe's pocket and started to flip through the pages.

"What were you doing in the restricted section the night before classes started? Why didn't you invite me along?" Fred said looking over his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a stroll, I didn't see fit to wake you. Ah here is it." It handed the book to Fred.

It was so small that if Fred were to close his hand into a fist he could hide it. He pulled out his wand and tapped his temple "_Oculi Magnae"_ his eyes were now able to read the small print. It was a potion. A potion to grant a wish.

"Bloody Hell how did you come across this tiny little thing? Do you reckon it will really grant a wish, _any _wish?" Fred looked up at George, but because of his charmed eyes he could see every pore on George's face. "you should really think about washing better." He joked

"Haha. Last night when I was poking around the stacks I tripped and this little thing tumbled right into my hand, so I had a look inside. I don't know if it will actually grant any wish, but I thought we could have a try. After I saw it I ran down to the potion labs and nicked a few ingredients we were missing. What do you say to skipping lunch and trying this out?" George had that glint in his eye, that mischievous look that the twins were famous for. Fred couldn't resist try this out.

"Well I'm not so happy about skipping lunch, but maybe I'll just wish for a sandwich."

After about 20 minutes of meticulous potion making Fred has charmed his eyes back to normal and they had a caldron of steaming sparkling emerald liquid.

George put the book down "Yup that is exactly what it is supposed to look like. Now I think that because I found the book I get to make the first wish. The book says to write it on a piece of paper and just drop it in."

"Alright give it a go" Fred said handing George a quill and some parchment.

George went over to a desk far from Fred and started writing. He glanced over his shoulder at his brother with a smirk on his face. "Alright I think I've got it, just let me read it over." George read it once more before tearing off the parchment and dropping it in the caldron.

The moment the parchment hit the liquid there was a little flash and a puff of smoke. The twins waited a moment and then notice in front of the caldron on the floor lay a neat pair of grey knit socks.

Fred burst out laughing "Socks? You wished for socks?"

"Not _just _socks brother mine. I wished for indestructible, unloseable, self cleaning, color changing, and forever perfect fitting _socks_." George said with a hit of superiority in his voice as he walked over and picked up the socks.

"Alright I suppose that those socks are pretty specially, but if you could wish for _anything_ you would wish for socks?" Fred asked astonished. He though is brother would at least ask for a perfect broom, or something equally interesting, but sucks.

"I'm just getting started, just testing the waters. I didn't want to wish for the perfect broom and then find myself flying some death machine. Wishes are tricky things." George said doing an impressive Percy impersonation at the end.

"Yes George wishes are tricky things, and apparently so is reading. This potion only allows one wish per person per lifetime. So unless you are planning on dying and coming back again, I'm afraid you wasted your only wish on socks." Fred snickered.

"What? One wish? Where does it say that?" George picked up the book and started riffling through it again.

"Right there at the bottom in _extra _small print. I suppose you didn't see it because you didn't charm your eyes, I just thought you knew. Sorry" Fred said, not really sounding that sorry.

The two brothers were extraordinarily close and when they were with other people they always presented a united front, but often when they were alone together they mocked each other just as they would mock others.

"Right now is it my turn" Fred walked over to where George had left the quill and parchment and thought. He had to be careful in picking his words, George was right wishes were tricky things.

He started

_"I, Fred Weasley, wish for the perfect person in all of existence to spend my life with as a romantic companion as well as a best friend. Someone who will fit in perfectly with my family, especially George Weasley. A person who will love and respect and challenge me, and to whom I will do the same. A person who I will except for who they are, and who will except me for who I am."_

"Oi, you writing a novel over there" George joked

"No, I'm just getting the wording right." Fred read it over. He had often worried about every finding someone to share his life with, given his closeness with his brother. He knew that he was only 13, but if he had to opportunity to make this wish, he better get the most out of his he could.

Fred tore off he parchment and dropped it in the caldron. The flash was brighter and there was more smoke, but when it cleared the two boys saw a girl passed out on a trunk with a book on her face.

George laughed, "You wished for a girl? Wow you really weren't going to waist this opportunity were you?"

"Shh I think she is sleeping, or hurt." The twins cautiously approached the girl.

"What do you reckon this is Fred? A book about Harry Potter?"

Jane woke up to the feel of someone taking _The Philosopher's Stone_ from her hands. As the book was lifted away from her face she was greeted by the sight of two very tall and skinny ginger boys in wizard's robs, and it looked like she was in some kind of …castle? Where was there a castle in Brooklyn?

"Oh she's up. You're up." One of the gingers said.

Jane sat up on her trunk rubbing her head. She had a bit of a headache. "where the fuck am I, and who the hell are you two knock-off Weasley's?"

"You're at Hogwarts, and we're not 'knock-offs", we are real Weasley's. I'm Fred and this is by brother George, and why would there be 'knock-offs' of us?" Fred said kneeling down in front of Jane, so that their eyes met?

"Fuck!"

* * *

Author's Note:

First: I know that took a long time for me to post a new chapter and I am very sorry about that, but the holiday's were more hectic than I had expected. I promise that from now on I will do my best to post at least one chapter a week, and for making you wait so long for another chapter I will try to post a new one by Sunday night.

Second, I just read over my last entry and I am so sorry I can write better than that, and I should have edited more.

Third: in the future I when I post every week I will try to do so either Sunday or Monday, but once school starts back up things might get crazy again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm in Hogwarts? Currently. Not the amusement park in Florida, or some random castle? The real Hogwarts? And you two are not just some cosplaying gingers trying to pull a prank? You two are the real Fred and George?" Jane said sitting on her trunk. Her head was still a little fuzzy from passing out.

"Uhm I don't entirely understand everything you just said, but yes this is Hogwarts and we are Fred and George Weasley." George said giving Jane back Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. "Here's your book"

Jane took the book from his hand, "Help me up?" She asked while George was will near by. He offered his and she took it, along with is watch, and stood.

George didn't notice that his watch was missing.

"Right okay this is clearly a dream," Jane was pacing in front of her trunk as she talked out loud to herself, hugging the book to her chest. "I fell asleep reading again, or I was drugged. Who would have drugged me? It is to vivid to just be a dream though I mean, it can't be real"

"Maybe you were drugged, I mean you are talking to yourself." George said and Jane looked up still not believing they were real, and then went back to talking, trying to work through what was happening.

Fred seemed to be about as stunned as Jane was. He stood a little behind George not speaking, just staring, still trying to process that fact that he conjured a girl.

George turned back to Fred and whispered so Jane couldn't hear him ."so you wished for a crazy girl?"

Fred shrugged "not on purpose."

Jane was to busy talking to her self to hear, but then suddenly she stopped pacing and turned to them "Okay I want proof."

"proof?" Fred asked, a bit confused.

"Yes. If you two are wizards and this is Hogwarts do some magic. You're third years right?" they nodded still wondering how she knew who they were "right okay so what would you know? A summoning charm, no Harry learned that fourth year cause he used it for the dragon. Think simpler…" she looked down drumming her fingers on the book, then looked up "I've got it. Wingardium leviosa, do that"

George looked at Fred "Go on you wished for her so you have to listen to her"

Fred stepped closer to her "Alright I'll do it if you tell me how you know who we are? I mean you are American, I would have remembered meeting you, but you know some how know us."

Jane looked down and fiddled with the worn corner of The Philosopher's Stone. She had to think fast cause if they were real she couldn't tell them that they were fictional characters in a book. She had an idea of how to get around it, but it was kind of flimsy. "Okay just checking it is 1991 correct?" Fred and George nodded slowly, this was clearly and odd question "Okay well I was born in the year 2000,

and you guys pulled me from 2013. When I'm from you two are kind of famous. There are books written about Harry potter and his time at Hogwarts and you two are in them. That is how I know who you are, I also know about your whole family and your future."

They both looked shocked, actually they both looked pretty similar to how Jane looked when they told her she was really at Hogwarts. "Really?" George asked leaning against a table

Fred just looked down and mumbled "This can't be real"

Jane laughed "See now you know how it feels. Okay I answered your question, now show me some magic."

Fred shook his head as if to clear and pulled out his wand. " Wingardium leviosa" he said and made a piece of parchment dance in the air.

"Wow. Alright then" Jane said "I'm still not sure that this is real, but I suppose I'll just go along with it" and then she realized she had another question. "okay if I am really here, how did I get here? I heard you" Jane pointed to George "mention something about a wish."

Fred turnd a bit red, and George spoke up "Well I found a potion book in the restricted section and in it there was a spell that grants wishes. Apparently only one per person" George glared at his socks still laying on a table "and I'm not really sure about the specifics of the wish but he" points to Fred "wished for you."

Jane's face softened for a moment,her voice became quiet, and she gave a little smile "you wished for me?"

"uh…yeah, well not specifically I didn't wish for a attractive loud American girl named..." Fred stopped realizing he didn't know her name "wait what is your name?"

"Jane." She said her face had already returned to its hard self again, and when she spoke it was in her normal harsh tone "What did you wish for then?"

Fred glanced over at George and Jane realized he didn't want to say it in front of him. "Right. George, out in the hall, now." Jane pointed to the door.

"What?" George asked confused.

"Hall now!" Jane didn't yell this but was firm, it reminded Fred of bit of his mother. "I will get you in a moment but Fred and I need to talk. Alone"

George looked over at Fred asking with out words if that is what he wanted. Fred gave a shrug a

shrug and a little nod as if say, would you mind?

George rolls his eyes and turns to towards the door, going out into the hall.

They were alone now and the two of them stood there for a moment in silence. Then Jane dragged an empty crate in front of Fred and stood on top of it so she is almost level with him.

"Okay, Fred, what did you wish for?" Jane looked directly into his deep blue eyes. She got lost in them for a moment. Jane used to think that that was just an expression, but now she understood.

Fred looked away, at the door, and then down at the box Jane was standing smiles and laughs a little. She was like a little angry and forceful kitten. "Actually I think I might have specifically wished for you." Fred looked up into her eyes and took a deep breath "I wished for the one person in all of existence who would be perfect for me and I would be perfect for them. I wanted A person who would fit in perfectly with my family, and who would challenge me, but also care about me."

He looked down for a moment, a little embarrassed, but then he looked back up at her. Jane was struggling against a smile. All she wanted her whole life was to have someone who wanted her. If this was infact real and not just a dream…well then I would be kind of what she always wanted. Or if it was a dream she would wake up at any moment in the orphanage, alone. She closed up, it became easier not to smile.

Fred saw her expression and though that she was mad at him"I guess I didn't really think my wish through though. I'm sorry, I pulled you away from your life, your everything."

Jane laughed "My everything." She stated "My 'everything' is over in that trunk. You didn't pull me away from anything. Honestly. Everything I own, anything that really matters to me, is right there."

Fred looked confused "What about your family?"

Jane swallowed, and looked up "I'm an orphan"

"Oh" Fred didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to apologize for the super long wait, I am now back in school and I also have a job so I will try my hardest to post a new chapter once a week, but that might not always happen. Also this week I am going to try and post two more chapters just because I made you guys wait so long for this third chapter, but that also might not happen cause I have only had two days of classes and I am already behind on homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Oh" Fred couldn't imagine what that would be like, not having his parents, not having his family. "You have not family, at all?" he was concerned for her.

Jane looked down, she didn't want Fred to see how much that question hurt her "No, for the most part I grew up in an orphanage, I was adopted a few times but it never really took." she swallowed back her feelings, put back on her harsh exterior and looked back up."

Fred wanted to comfort her. He heard it in her voice how much pain she was in. How much it hurt her to think about her lack of family. Fred could also tell that she didn't want him to notice her pain, she was trying to hid it with a glare.

"So how does this wish thing work?" Jane asked, trying to change the subject. Trying to get that stupid pity look off of Fred's face.

Fred was about to answer her when George burst through door. "Where the hell is my watch? I never take it off, where could it have gone."

Fred went over to him "When was the last time you remember seeing?"

"I don't know, I was definitely wearing it when we made the potion, but…" The twins started too look around the room.

Jane looked down at her wrist, she was wearing George's watch. She had taken it from him earlier. She hadn't even realized that she had done it. When she met new people it was kind of just a reflex, like a coping mechanism to make herself feel like she had control over the situation.

"Uhm. George" Jane said, but the boys were to busy looking to hear her. George kept muttering things like "Mum is going to kill me." And "Uncle Bilius just gave it to me." Jane said his name again but he still hadn't heard her.

"George!" Jane shouted to get his attention.

"What?" he turned to her a bit exasperated

Jane held up her wrist "I have your watch."

"What" both boys said at once.

"I have your watch. I kind of accidentally took it from you…earlier, sorry" Jane was embarrassed. Fred and George had always kind of been her idols, pulling pranks, joking around, and…well having each other. Now she had stolen from them. She hadn't meant to…

George looked confused, but was also smiling " How did you take it accidentally?"

"Well I kind of tend to lift things when I get nervous or I'm stressed." She slid the watch off her wrist and held it out to George. "I think I took it when you helped me stand up."

George stepped forward rubbing his wrist with a look of delight on his face. "I didn't even feel that. I didn't even know it was missing until I tried to check the time out in the hall." He took his watch from her hand and he laughed "You have got to teach me how to do that."

Jane finally realized that the twins weren't mad at her, they were beaming, they looked almost giddy. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? That was brilliant!" George turned to Fred "Did you wish for a cute pick pocket?"

Fred laughed and walked a bit closer to Jane "I thought she might come in handy."

Jane stepped off the crate that she was still standing on and walked over to one of the tables and leaned against it. "Well if I'm going to be of any use to you guys I am going to have to make a wish first. So, tell me how does this thing work?"

Fred walked over to the table she was leaning against and reached for a quill and some parchment. "Just write down your wish on this and then drop it in the potion."

Jane laughed "That's it? Really? Why the hell doesn't everyone use this then? Why doesn't anyone know about this? I mean don't you think that some Death Eaters or even Voldemort might find this useful?" The twins flinched when she said Voldemort and Jane laughed "Seriously?" she couldn't help but smile. She was starting to believe that this was real.

"I'm not sure why people don't use this all the time. I can only assume that it is because they don't know about it." Fred said handing her the quill. "Now make your wish cause I think we can all agree that we have some things that we need to sort out."

"Alright, alright, just give me a second, and some space. I don't want you to see my wish." Jane said taking the parchment from his hand.

She waited for Fred to take a few steps back before she began to write.

I wish to be a witch with all the knowledge and abilities to get a perfect score on all of the NEWTs.

Jane held up the paper and read it over making sure her language was clear and that there would be no misinterpreting what she meant. then she walked over to the caldron and dropped it in.

There was a large puff of smoke and then … nothing.

"What did you wish for?" Fred asked walking over to her.

"I ...uh" she tried to think of a lye not wanting the twins to know that she was not already a witch, but then she felt it. A sharp pain in her scull, as if it was being cleaved in two. Jane put her hand to her forehead and started to fall over in pain, but Fred caught her.

"What is it, what's happening?" Fred was worried about what her wish might have been.

"worst...headache...ever" Jane managed. slowly the pain subsided and Jane was left shaking in Fred's arms, all of her muscles contracting. "Okay, I think it is over now. I think I'm good." She started to stand up on her own, but felt to weak. "You know what I'm going to sit here on the ground for a bit."

"Jane, what did you wish for?" Fred asked again, sitting next to her on the floor, holding her hand.

"I wished for all the knowledge and ability to get a perfect score on all the NEWTs."

Fred laughed, "really?"

"So you are a pick-pocketing nerd?" George asked

"yup" Jane said weakly

"Well did it at least work?" Fred asked

"let's see" Jane pulled out a wand from inside her sleeve and tried to think of her happiest memory. She remembered sitting under the old willow tree behind the orphanage reading Harry Potter for the first time and feeling like anything was possible, and then she thought about how she was sitting in a Hogwarts classroom with Fred and George Weasley "Expecto Patronum"

A silver wolf shot out of the end of the wand and ran around the room.

"Bloody Hell, you can produce a patonus!" George said as he watched the wolf run around "I guess the wish worked."

Fred just looked at Jane confused "Is that my wand?"

Jane smiled guiltily "yeah sorry, I kind of took it out of you robes earlier when you handed me the parchment. I don't have my wand and I knew I was going to have to check to see if the wish worked." She handed it back to him.

"You could have just asked I would have leant it to you." He said laughing.

"I know it is just a bad habit, sorry. I will try and work on it though."

"Nah it's fine. I think it is kind of cool, and well hot. Are you feeling better?"

"Actually yeah I think I am. Would you help me up?"

Fred got to his feet and pulled Jane up with him. "Alright, what should we do now?"

"Well" Jane said "I think it would be best if I went and saw Dumbledore. We kind of have a few things we need to sort out."

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay so school it still kind of sucking, but I am trying to keep up with my writing. My guess is I will have a new chapter by Monday. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Let me know what you think I should work on or improve.


End file.
